


Love and Lightning

by Shanejayell



Series: Arisugawa's Locket [3]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako and Makoto must deal with what they've learned about their friend... and learn new things about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: Love and Lightning

Makoto made her way up the stairs, a grim expression on her face. She knew she had to see Rei as soon as possible. She quickly walked under the gateway and made her way over to the shrine buildings.

"Rei?" Makoto softly called, knocking as gently as she could. A few minutes later, Rei slid the outer door open. She looked tired, in her T- shirt and shorts, as if she hadn't slept much the previous evening.

"Makoto?" Rei asked surprised. She blinked up at Makoto owlishly, her black hair sticking up in all directions. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Makoto said seriously. "Can I come in?"

"Uh..." Rei blinked a few times, trying to wake up. "Sure, come on in."

Makoto followed Rei in and sat down. After Makoto watched the sleepy girl stumble around for a bit, she got back up and made her tea to revive her. "Rei, I know you're seeing Ami." she said simply.

Rei gaped at her in surprise. "I... how did you know?" Rei asked. 'Makoto hadn't gone with them to the bar,' Rei thought confused.

"Minako told me," Makoto said simply. She stopped for a moment, and looked down into her own teacup, suddenly shy. "Ami's been my friend a long time. I consider her family, Rei. And if you hurt her, you'll answer to me. Got it?"

Rei looked at Makoto, and smiled suddenly. "Thank you, Makoto. I'll do my best to be good to her," she said, resting her hand on the taller girl's. Makoto smiled back at her, got up, and left without saying another word.

Rei watched her walk away silently, then softly said "All clear." A sleepy eyed Ami padded out of the bedroom, Rei's robe loosely wrapped around her. Rei seemed to light up as soon as she saw her and took Ami into her arms.

"Sorry, Rei,..." Ami started to say only to be shushed by a kiss.

"I'm glad they all care," Rei said with a smile. "Now, where were we?" Rei asked in a teasing tone, and kissed Ami again.

 

Makoto smiled ruefully as she walked down the steps from the shrine gate. She was glad that Ami had finally gotten who she wanted, but still, she wished she and Ami had been able to work out. Not that it hadn't been fun trying, in retrospect.

Makoto laughed quietly, remembering their dates: the candlelit dinner, finger foods, and finally making their way to the bedroom. Makoto had leaned over to kiss Ami when... both their communicators went off. And away they went on another adventure. They tried to go to a movie together a few days later, only to have the theater itself get attacked by youma. Then, they went to have a day out together only to have Minako show up and tag along. After that, Ami's mom got the flu and she and Ami were both quarantined for a week. Finally, they made it into bed, their clothes off and ready. Ami was kissing Makoto, and getting ready to move down her body when... both the communicators went off. Again.

Makoto got to hear Ami swear for the very first time that day. She did it very fluently, and Makoto was surprised Ami knew some of those words. They answered the calls, then sat down together on the edge of the bed to get dressed.

"This just isn't going to work, is it?" Ami sighed, as she pulled on her pants.

Makoto nodded mournfully in agreement, as she wiggled into her dress. "Looks like it. The gods, fate or Murphy's law seem to be out to get us."

Ami laughs quietly. "Well, you can't say we didn't try. Friends?" she asked, smiling up at Makoto.

"Friends," Makoto answered, smiling back.

 

 

Minako looked around the bar eagerly. 'Too bad it's Bones' night off,' Minako thought. She smiled at the more handsome girls as she watched them pass. 'A few were pretty tempting too,' she thought. Minako smiled as she saw the tall girl walk in, making her way through the crowd. She waved a bit, and Makoto made her way over.

"How'd it go?" she asked quietly. Makoto smiled a bit mysteriously. Minako sighed. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"So is your new heart throb here tonight?" Makoto asked teasingly.

Minako actually blushed a bit, answering "No, darn it." Makoto laughed softly. From the corner of her eye, Minako thought she saw someone she knew. She turned to get a better look, and her eyes grew as round as saucers. 'Of all the bars in the world, did she have to be in this one?' Minako thought dazedly.

Sakurada Natsuna was standing at the bar talking with a very familiar young woman. With a bit of shock, Minako recognized Ms. Haruna, Usagi's old teacher and Natsuna's sister. Makoto touched Minako lightly on the shoulder. "Are you all right?" Makoto asked Minako quietly.

Minako pointed them out. "Remember her?" she said softly. "Natsuna's a police officer, and she chased me back when I was Sailor V."

"Wasn't she interested in you?" Makoto asked quietly. Minako just nodded softly. "Do you want me to keep you out of sight?"

"No, I can't hide in a corner forever." Minako said smiling. "See you later, Makoto" she finished, as she got up and began to walk over to the bar.

Minako made her way nearer, in time to hear Natsuna say "I'm sorry about your breakup, but getting drunk won't help. Let me take you home."

Haruna shook off her younger sister's grasp and stalked off into the crowd. Minako stood there a moment until Natsuna turned and saw her. The woman's jaw dropped, then her face lit up with a smile. "Hello, Natsuna," Minako said shyly.

"Minako," Natsuna said happily. She moved to hug the younger woman, but stopped herself. "How have you been?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm great," Minako answered. She looked at the brown hared, handsome woman and found her smile widening, a slight giggle escaping her lips.

"What's so funny?" Natsuna asked.

"Sorry," Minako said. "I was just thinking what a fool I was, back in my Sailor V days," she said quietly. "I wish I had let you catch me then," she admitted.

"Is it too late to catch you now?" Natsuna asked with a smile. Minako looked at her with surprise.

"Do you still want to?" Minako asked shyly.

Natsuna smiled. "Yes, please. Unless someone has already caught you?" she asked.

'Sorry, Bones.' Minako thought. "I'm free as a bird." she answered smiling.

 

 

Makoto danced with a pretty young lady, smoothly moving her across the dance floor. She sweatdropped a bit, noting the crowd of women waiting a turn with her. 'How did I get myself into this?' Makoto wondered. Just then, Haruka cut in and took the young lady, while Michiru gracefully settled into Makoto's arms.

"I never knew you could dance this well, Makoto" Michiru commented with a smile. "Sorry about the mob, but once the femmes discover a new butch who can dance, well..." she trailed off and shrugged, smiling.

Makoto blushed a bit. "I don't know if I'd call myself butch." Michiru didn't comment, just smiled mysteriously. Makoto sweatdropped again, wondering what that meant.

"May I cut in?" a shy voice asked. Makoto stopped, and turned, only to look into Haruna's pleading gaze. She shrugged at Michiru and took the other woman's hand. "Thank you," Haruna said in a relieved whisper.

They danced together a while, until Haruna relaxed a bit. Makoto looked at her questioningly, and the slightly drunk Haruna giggled a bit. She pointed with her little finger to a overweight, T-shirt and jeans clad woman who was putting the moves on another girl. "She was trying to pick me up, until I told her I had a date. Then she asked me who, and I looked around and saw you. Sorry," she said again.

Makoto laughed softly, "No problem Rescuing damsels in distress is a specialty of mine."

Haruna laughed, smiling up at Makoto. They sat together at a table and talked for much of the evening. Haruna was so obviously out of place that it touched something in Makoto. She wanted to protect her, somehow. 'I'm glad she didn't recognize me,' Makoto thought with a smile. Makoto drank sparingly, but Haruna eventually got blotto, which created a new problem: how to get her to her home.

Makoto didn't trust leaving Haruna to a cabby's tender mercies, and Haruka and Michiru had already left. Which left one option: Makoto would have to take her home with her. One mercifully short cab ride later, they got to Makoto's building. Up the elevator to the apartment, and Makoto carried Haruna to her bedroom. She flopped the woman on the bed, pulled her shoes off, and covered her with a sheet. Grabbing one herself, Makoto camped out on the couch.


	2. Part Two

Part Two 

Minako relaxed in Natsuna's arms, remembering: she had been a kid then, new to the hero business as Sailor V. She had caught Natsuna's attention, and they had played a cat and mouse game across the city. Minako hadn't understood the older lady's interest, and had been a bit scared by her intensity. Even more so when Natsuna had discovered her secret identity. When Minako's family moved away to Britain, they had left so many things... unresolved.

"It's been a long time," Natsuna said smiling. "I watch you on the news, you know." She blushed a bit, adding "I still have all the Sailor V stuff I bought back them." Minako blushed as well, and laughed softly.

"Thank you," Minako said, still blushing faintly. "I still remember those days, you know. Being a hero was fun, but some of the thrill was you chasing me."

"You certainly looked good in a sailor fuku." Natsuna said with a grin. She looked thoughtful, "I still have the fully poseable Sailor V with removable clothes." Minako looked at her a moment, sweatdropping. Natsuna grinned suddenly, "Gotcha!"

"Why you..." Minako laughed, realizing she'd been conned. Laughing softly together, they staggered to a seat, breathless, and Minako found herself looking with fascination at Natsuna's heaving chest. She blushed when Natsuna noticed. She smiled, and looked Minako up and down lingeringly.

Minako smiled at Natsuna charmingly. "Like what you see?" she asked. Minako leaned back in her chair, stretching her legs out and arching her body back. She straightened, and smiled brightly at Natsuna. The older woman gulped, blushing.

Natsuna looked at her seriously, "Would you like to come home with me?"

"Yes, please," Minako said eagerly. Natsuna grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet, and into her arms a moment. The kiss was fleeting, but it promised more. They quickly headed to the door, but Natsuna stopped there a moment. "What's wrong?" Minako asked.

"Just looking for my sister. I don't see her, I guess she went home." Natsuna grinned. "Good, that way we won't be disturbed."

 

 

Haruna slowly and carefully opened her eyes. It felt like someone had taken a hammer to her head. 'I am never going to drink that much again,' she thought dazedly. 'At least I made it home.' She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. 'When did I redecorate?' she thought fuzzily.

She opened her eyes into slits and looked around. 'Not home, oh dear,' she thought. 'How did I get here? And what happened last night?' she wondered. She carefully raised the sheet she was under and sighed with relief. Still dressed, other than her shoes. She slid out of bed and got shakily to her feet. She noticed two aspirin sitting on the nightstand and smiled in relief. 'Thank you, whoever you are,' she thought, picking them and the clean empty glass beside them up. She catwalked out of the bedroom and into the living room, only to stop in front of the couch.

The woman was curled under a sheet, her long brown hair spread out over a pillow. Her face was strangely peaceful, and very beautiful. Green pajama's couldn't disguise a tall, athletic body. 'I know her,' Haruna thought, 'and not just from last night.' She quietly walked into the kitchen and ran water into her glass, gulping it down with the aspirin. "I wonder why she helped me,' Haruna thought as she looked at the sleeping girl, 'I wish I could remember!'

The young woman on the couch stirred, then stretched out her body. Her eyes opened, blinked, then she rolled over and right off the couch. "Oww! What in the world?!" she gasped out. Haruna ran over to see if she'd hurt herself.

"Are you all right?" Haruna asked the girl sprawled out on the floor. "Here, let me help you up," Haruna said smiling, offering her hand.

"Thanks," the girl said, pulling herself to her feet. "I'm fine. I fell on my head, so no harm done," she joked. Haruna looked into her sparkling eyes, and was lost a moment. "I'm Makoto," the girl said with a smile.

"Hello Makoto," Haruna said. "My name's Haruna. I'm sorry, I don't remember much of last night." Haruna blushed a bit. "Uhm, how did I end up here?" she asked sheepishly.

"Don't worry," Makoto said smiling, "nothing happened. You had a bit too much to drink last night, and I didn't trust putting you in a cab, so I brought you home with me." Makoto recounted some of what happened, and with that prompting, Haruna's memories came rushing back.

"My hero!" Haruna said with a laugh and smile. "I mean it," she said, as Makoto blushed, "thank you." Makoto quickly changed the subject. They talked as Makoto walked about the kitchen, putting water on for tea and starting some breakfast. "Now if only I could remember where I know you from," Haruna said with a smile.

"I was in a class you taught, years ago," Makoto said with a shrug as she finished the rice. She dished up breakfast for both of them and sat across from Haruna. They ate together, talking quietly, and Haruna found her gaze lingering over Makoto.

'What am I doing?' Haruna asked herself. 'I've never been into girls.' she thought. Suddenly, her body warmed as she remembered the slow dance last night with Makoto. She frowned a bit, trying to recall.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked quietly.

"I don't remember what happened to my sister. Would you mind if I call her?" Haruna asked shyly.

"Sure, go ahead." a smiling Makoto said.

 

 

The sleeping Minako and Natsuna lay together in the middle of the bed. The rumpled sheets were clear evidence of last night's activities. In the distance, the sound of a telephone ringing was faintly heard. Natsuna was out to the world, but Minako was a bit of a lighter sleeper. She sat up irritably and stumbled out of the bedroom, eventually finding the phone. "Hello?" Minako sleepily asked.

Haruna blinked in confusion. "Ah, hello, could I speak with Natsuna?"

Minako's eyes popped open as she fully woke up. 'Oh hell, I forgot this is Natsuna's place,' she thought. "I'll go get her," Minako volunteered. Carrying the cordless, she made her way to the bedroom. "Natsuna? Wake up! There's a call for you." she said, shaking the older woman's shoulder.

Natsuna growled softly. "I gave instructions at the office not to disturb me, damnit." She picked up the phone and barked in her best 'don't mess with me, I'm a police officer' voice "Talk to me, and this better be good."

"Aren't you chipper in the morning," Haruna said over the phone. "And what happened to you last night?" Natsuna blushed a bit.

"Sorry, I ran into an old friend. Did you get home all right?" Natsuna asked.

"That's what I'm calling you about," Haruna said, blushing. "A very nice lady took me home with her."

"What?!" Natsuna said, then began to laugh. "Tell me the whole story!"

Haruna blushed. "I drank a bit too much, is all. It's was all completely innocent, and she's been a gentleman. Could you pick me up at..." she looked at Makoto pleadingly. Makoto picked up the phone and recited her address.

Natsuna repeated the directions out loud as she wrote them on a piece of paper. Hearing the address, Minako looked at her with a very surprised expression. "Could I have the phone a minute?" she asked. Natsuna gave her a odd look, but did so. "Could you put Makoto on?" Minako asked sweetly.

Haruna looked at the phone in surprise. "Sure," she said, and "It's for you," to Makoto.

"What happened?!" Minako asked her excitedly.

Makoto sweatdropped. "Nothing happened," she said firmly to Minako. "I just helped someone in trouble." She handed the phone back to Haruna and smiled sheepishly. "Looks like my friend is over there. If you don't mind, I'll go get dressed."

Haruna watched the sway of her hips as she walked away. Over the phone she heard "Get dressed?!" from Natsuna. Haruna quickly picked up the phone again.

Before Natsuna could jump to any conclusions, Haruna explained "She gave me her bed, and slept on the couch in her pajamas. So, when are you going to pick me up?"

"Oh, that's all right then," Natsuna said relieved. "I'll be there in about half an hour. I need to wake up before I try driving," she finished.

"See you later, then. And thanks." Haruna gently hung up.


	3. Part three

A few minutes later, Makoto emerged from her room in her traditional green dress and white top. Haruna thought she looked very good in it. Haruna looked down at her slacks and jacket and sighed. She wished she looked that good. They sat together at the table and drank tea as they waited.

"Excuse me if this question's out of line," Makoto asked, blushing a bit, "but why were you at that bar last night?" She continued hurriedly "I know Natsuna probably brought you, but I was just wondering..."

Haruna got an odd look on her face, then began to laugh softly. "I'll be damned, little sister was right." She shook her head, and noticed Makoto's perplexed expression. "I just had a bad breakup, actually. Natsuna suggested we go to her bar to drown my troubles and forget about him." She grins.

"Haven't thought about him all day, so I guess she was right."

Makoto laughed softly. "Yeah, you had more pressing things to worry about, like 'Where am I?' and 'How did I get here?' for instance." They shared a laugh over that.

"Another possibly rude question," Haruna began with a shy smile. "Are you..." she hesitated, blushing a bit. She tried to say it again, blushing all the while, until Makoto decided to take pity on her.

"Yes, I am... a cook!" Haruna looked at Makoto like she was mad. "Sorry, I shouldn't tease. Yes, I am a lesbian. But your honor is safe with me," Makoto said with a gentle smile.

"I almost wish I wasn't," Haruna admitted softly. "You're very beautiful."

Makoto blushed a bit at that, looking down shyly. "You were very drunk last night, and you're in the middle of a breakup. But I was tempted, I have to admit." Makoto looked up at Haruna with a shy smile. She was about to say more when the buzzer sounded. Makoto reached over to a note pad by the door as she used the intercom to let Natsuna into the building. Sitting down by Haruna, she wrote quickly. "My number," Makoto said, handing the note to her with a smile. Haruna smiled in thanks, carefully tucking the note away, even as they heard a soft knocking on the door.

Makoto opened the door to a cautiously smiling Natsuna and a smirking Minako. Makoto sighed a bit as she waved them in. "Good morning," Minako said in chirpy tones. Natsuna just nodded to Makoto, walking past her to check on her sister.

"That was rude," Haruna said firmly to Natsuna. "Makoto's gone out of her way to help me," Haruna said, heat in her voice.

Natsuna actually looked like a little sister at that point, being lectured by an elder. She blushed a bit, and turned back to Makoto. "I'm sorry," Natsuna said softly, "and thank you. I should have been more careful last night but," Natsuna blushed brighter, "I got a bit distracted." Minako grins.

Minako practically bounced over to Makoto. "So what happened?" she repeated.

"Haruna and I talked a bit last night, she had a problem getting home, so I let her stay here last night. And that's it." Makoto said, glossing over Haruna's drunkenness. Haruna smiled at her, gratitude in her eyes. Minako looked at her suspiciously, but didn't pursue it.

As they three were leaving, Haruna stopped and took Makoto's hand. Slipping a piece of paper into Makoto's hand, she smiled and said "Thank you again, Makoto." Haruna hesitated a moment, then stood on tiptoe to place a kiss on Makoto's cheek. Makoto stood in the doorway as they walked away, her hand on her tingling cheek. She opened her other hand, and saw a note with neat writing: Haruna's name, and a telephone number.

 

A week passed, then two, but Makoto found herself continually thinking about the shy older woman. Her auburn hair, and those striking eyes. The easy conversation between them. And how nice it had felt, holding her on the dance floor. Makoto constantly thought about calling, but she was torn with indecision. Haruna was going through a breakup, and it seemed she had never been with a woman before. Both those things should have had Makoto running to the hills, but still she thought of her.

She got up eagerly to the sound of the knock on the door. 'Maybe it's her,' Makoto thought. She opened the door, and Minako just barged right by her. "Hello Minako," Makoto said calmly, "just come right on in."

"I'm here on a mission!" Minako said dramatically, flinging her arms outward. "Haruna came over and talked to Natsuna, and Natsuna visited and talked to me, so I'm here to ask: why haven't you called her?"

"Called who?" Makoto asked confusedly. Then a light seemed to dawn. "Haruna?" Makoto asked, eyes wide.

"Bingo! She's been waiting eagerly by her phone," Minako said smiling.

"I was waiting for her to call," Makoto said, blushing faintly. "I didn't want to seem to pressure her or anything."

"Chivalrous," Minako admitted, "but dumb. So what are you going to do? Oh, Natsuna sent another message by the way." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper, which she read from verbatim: "If you wish to date my sister, you have my approval. But if you hurt her, I'll take the appropriate action."

Makoto smiled and shook her head. "Does she know who she's threatening?"

Minako grinned back. "No, I haven't told her yet. She's a cop though, so I suspect she'll figure it out." Minako looked thoughtful. "So what are you going to do?"

"As soon as you leave, call." Makoto said simply. Minako pouted, but left with a smile.

She picked up the phone and the note with shaking hands. 'I can't believe I'm this nervous,' Makoto thought. She dialed, and listened to the ringing. In a moment, it was picked up.

"Hello," Haruna said softly.

"Hi," Makoto said, suddenly shy. "It's me, Makoto."

"Makoto!" Haruna squealed happily. Makoto could almost imagine the woman's smile. "Why didn't you call sooner?" Haruna asked.

"Honestly, I was waiting for you to." Makoto laughed softly, continuing "I didn't want to press you, either."

Haruna laughed softly. "So we were each waiting for the other to call." A short pause, then "What prompted you to call?"

"A romantic best friend," Makoto admitted. "She came over here with strict instructions."

She heard Haruna laugh again. "I'd like to see you, if that's okay," Haruna asked shyly.

"Please," Makoto said with a broad smile. "I have my university courses, and you're teaching, so why don't we meet afterward? Dinner maybe?"

"I'd be honored," Haruna answered cheerfully. "But how about we meet at the bar again?" Makoto could almost HEAR Haruna blush as she continued "I'd like to dance with you again."

 

 

Makoto smiled as she led Haruna to the building. "You look lovely tonight," Makoto said softly into her ear. Haruna smiled sunnily up at her, her long dress sweeping around her. Makoto adjusted her tie nervously. She wasn't so sure the body hugging business style dress in forest

green was such a good idea. Still, she felt warm when Haruna's eyes had lit up after she saw her.

"You look stunning," Haruna answered. They both looked up a moment at the unmarked building. "What is this place called, anyway?"

"Haruka told me it's Asugawa's Locket. I'm not sure where the name comes from, though," Makoto explained.

A pink haired girl and her darker haired girlfriend who were walking by both sweatdropped on hearing that. Makoto and Haruna ignored them as they walked up and knocked on the door firmly. The door opened and Bones the bouncer smiled at them both. "Hi Makoto. Come on in," she said.

As they walked in, Makoto smiled as a slow song came on over the sound system. She gently led Haruna over to the dance floor and took her into her arms. Haruna snuggled in to Makoto as they slowly swayed together to the music. One slow song seemed to flow into another as they lost themselves to the pleasure of the dance.

Over by the jukebox, and concealed from their line of sight, Natsuna and Minako fretted as they went over the music selection. "We're running out of slow songs," Minako complained, frowning at the list.

"It looks like they're having a good time though," Natsuna said, looking out at Haruna and Makoto dancing together. Makoto gently held Haruna in her arms, in a posture that said 'I have no intention of letting go, ever'. "Are there any not-so-fast songs?" Natsuna asked.

Minako nodded, feeding more coins in and pressing more buttons. "I hope they appreciate this," Minako said wryly.

"Don't worry," Natsuna said archly, "I'll reward you myself, later." Minako blushed.

Makoto smiled a bit sadly as Haruna eased herself back a bit from Makoto. She looked up, Makoto's hands resting on her shoulders, then pulled Makoto down into a kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck and kept kissing, until they had to separate for a breath. 'Wow,' Makoto thought dazedly.

"I've wanted to do that for the last few weeks," Haruna admitted. She smiled shyly. "It was as nice as I hoped."

Makoto leaned down and kissed Haruna this time, using all the kissing experience she had gathered over they years. "How was that?"

"Even better," Haruna admitted breathlessly.

"Do you want to come home with me again?" Makoto asked with a smile.

"As long as we're both in that comfortable bed of yours," Haruna answered.

"I think I can guarantee that," Makoto said.


End file.
